


voremong us

by natsumesakasexy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Space Station, Vore, because hes a piss baby, brat ritsu, fuckingon the moon, grrrrr, i accidentally deleted all my tags, im saaaaaaaaaaaadddd, space sex, vore again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumesakasexy/pseuds/natsumesakasexy
Summary: hey little piss baby read my fanfiction :)
Relationships: ritusmaoa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	voremong us

mao had been asked to go into space for no good reason. he thinks that keito just wanted to send him away because he's an annoying little bitch, but he can't be sure. he had decided to bring ritsu along because he would cry and call him a whore if he didn't...so here they are, in space. "maaaaa~kuuuunnnnnn can we fuck on the moon uwu" ritsu said. where did that come from? they were talking about their plans for the future....maybe that is their future? who knows...mao does. "yes" mao says before dragging ritsu out of the space ship without the proper equipment. "wait maa~kun we're gonna die" ritsu says as mao leads him through the solar system. "no, watch this" the two of them land on the moon and then mao undresses the two. mao had already known that ritsu had the smallest penis at yumenosaki, but on the moon it looked even smaller! ritsu had caught mao staring at his micropenis so he kicked the shit out of him.literally. mao had taken a giant poop on the moon. it's fine, they were gonna fuck anyway. mao began thrusting his penis into ritsu's buttox, but it was sooo slimeyyy............."gross..." ritsu said. mao started going faster and ritsu began to bark. they came and then mao vored ritsu before they could completely lose their oxygen. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> nya nya~ comment bitch


End file.
